Computer systems can be utilized to display data in a graphical format. For example, the information may be displayed by the computer system in a graph visible to the user. The computer system may further provide a user interface which allows the user to magnify the view of the graphical data. However, if the user magnifies a portion of the graph which does not include any data, this may result in a scenario where none of the data is visible to the user, because the data is located outside the magnified view displayed to the user. In this scenario, most user interfaces do not provide any indication to the user as to where the data is located. Thus, the user must resort to methods such as exploratory scrolling, or shrinking the view, to relocate the data. Certain user interfaces may provide a separate window which presents a high-level overview of the data. However, this separate window takes up space which could be used to display the magnified view of the graphical data.